crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The pill
These, things, have been coming after me for about a month now there tall and black and if too blink or look away they duplicate an I don’t know what to do so I’m writing this let me start from the beginning. Ok my doctor told me I had cancer, he said I only had a day to live. I have no family, no girlfriend, and just no friends at all for that matter. So I was walking home from the hospital and crying I was scared I thought I was going to die. I walk past an ally when some guy walks out and asks me "what’s wrong" I told him "id rather not tell you no offence its just that I don’t know you or anything" and he said "why don’t you want me to know you only have a day to live you have rapidly spreading cancer" he had some "new" medicine and I thought what the hell is wrong with this man I just met him he knew I had cancer with out me telling him so I took off and the man told me to only take one a day and as long as I continue to take them more will appear as I was walking away thinking the man was most likely delusional or homeless but I still wasn’t sure the man had something wrong abut him h just seemed weird but any way when I got home I opened my door and there was a pill bottle in the middle of the room I walked over to it blinked and when I opened my eyes there was a note on the bottle I took it and it said "as you take these your cancer will disappear but if you stop, your cancer will come back for you. And remember what I told you if you in the ally take one a day and as long as you continue to take them more will appear" so I took a pill and put it in my mouth it tasted sweet like sugar and I thought oh great its fake its just sugar. I woke up the next day thinking it was my last day on earth so I thought what the hell I’m going to just go out and blow all my money I was at a concert when a girl came up to me and shouted over the music "hey babe you look pretty hot you want to dance" I thought wow that’s really unusual, girls almost never talk to me let alone try to flirt. I told her I’m about to dye and she said, "yeah that’s the way to think, like threes no tomorrow!" and she kissed me! Rater than depress her I decided to play along when I noticed what time it was I should be dead! How am I alive! I called my doctor and he said I should be long dead by now. I continued to take the meds for a month. I stopped because I thought its stupid maybe the doctor made a miscalculation or some thing. But when I stopped my skin started to hurt I blinked and, it was there I blinked again and rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things when I opened my eyes there were two of these talk black figures that hurt to look at they weren't bright but if you looked at them they were blinding like the sun so I ran and I didn’t know if they were following me or not but when I looked behind me they weren’t there and I thought that I was over exaggerating. But they keep appearing. The guy said my cancer would come back after me, is this what he meant? I really am scared I came home yester day and the neighbor’s dog’s body, or what was left of it was in the middle of the room and its intestines where nailed to the wall, like party streamers and its body was charred. The words “YOUR NEXT TOO BURN” where written on my wall in the poor animal’s blood. Since then thethings have been in the corner of my eye and if I try to look at them theydisappear but the next time I see them there is always one more. Right now I'mhere sitting in my room writing this and I hear breathing and foot steps but I don’tknow where they are I’m going to see what it wants I’m going to tell you when Iget back Category:Wall of Text Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll